Alexander Armington II life a Tiny Toons OC Story
by Charles Roberts
Summary: This is the story of Alexander Armington Transfierd form Western Michigan to Acme Loo now he starting to start school there also meet his first love Bimbett This in a Auturent Uinverse were Fifi loving Clamity I am Respecting Asoca FifiXClamity
1. Chapter 1

Alexander Armington II life A Tiny Toons OC Story

Alexander Armington II life A Tiny Toons OC Story

This Take place in the Auturent Universe of June 19,1999 6:00 AM when Alexander Armington II a Western Michigan Sports Star lead his basketball team to the NCCA Torment, his Football Team to a National Championship, his baseball team to the World Sears, and his Wrestling Team to the NCCA Wrestling Championship before he getting ready for summer vacation until the Dean of WMU Came to him.

"Alex II I need to speak with you" Dean Finally caught up with Alex II as he was panting

"Ok Sir what you need me? I am on my way to Acme Acers, California for my summer Vacation" Alex II was finishing packing up his Car a Ford Focus 2002 ZXR with the Michigan License plate say Alex II 245

"Well I got a call form Acme Loonversity Dean Bugs Bunnie as we were talking he was looking for a Sports star for his wrestling team then I told him about you so he was knowing that if you want to Transfer form here to Acme Loo So what you say to this deal" Dean was Telling him

Alex II was shock then happy that he get to be with his Family in Acme Acers, California since his dad working for the LFA California Branch in Acme Acers (LA) as he was smiling with this "Sure I will be happy to transfer and I will miss you too"

Dean smiles too while he shaking Alex II hand "Ok I will Tell Bugs you be transferring also starting School in September 7 so see you later also we will send your awards to your Home I be talking to your dad so we can get the addressee of your home"

"Ok I will see you later" Then Alex II got into his Ford Focus as he putting his seatbelt on decide stop by gas station to full up as he driving on the road in Kalamazoo to I-94 heading to Chicago as he was going to take 55 on the way also. While he was driving he turn on the radio as Heading to the highway playing in the background while he seeing the sights, First he past Chicago as he was looking while getting on I-55 to St. Louis, then he Past St. Louis, Missouri as he getting on I-44 to Springfield then to Okalahoma as he was looking at the Springfield Cardinals Stadium on the way too as he past the other city Joplin then enter into Okalahoma while thinking a place to stay as he getting on I-40 to Tulsa, Okalahoma City as he past it was another 2 hours since it became 10 AM Central time as he was tired need to rest, at 12 PM Central time he was in Amarillo, Texas as he stop for some Full then Eat at a McDonalds then left again head to New Mexico by 1:30 PM since it 12:30 PM now.

"Man it hot in here better turn on the dash board tv so I can listen to the Weather report" Alex II turn on his Dashboard tv while a Weather man Reporting it will be 92 today also Rain Form Albuquerque to Death Valley, California "Rember Now Eddie have a place to stay maybe I can Spend a night with him then head out tomorrow I am so Tired"

So Alex II Drove through the Rain as he heading to Death Valley while entering into Arizona pasting Flagstaff, Arizona then he turn on I-15 to 127 as he exit on to Highway 127 he was heading to Death Valley then once he got to the city area Alex II found Eddie house as he parking his car, got out as he head to the door and knock on it

"I am coming Esay" Then Eddie open the door as he saw his long time friend Alex II "ALEXANDER ARMINGTON II My Homey How it hanging friend" Eddie was glad to see him again

"It been too long Homey" Alex II Hugging Eddie while smiling to him then they let go of the hug

"So what you doing here" Eddie was asking this

"Well Heading to Acme Acers starting my school year there and living in Acme too with my parents Alex I, Slappy Squrrial my dad and mom so can I Crash in with you till tomorrow I am so tired right now since it 1 PM right now

"Sure Esay I am heading to Acme Acers too how about we levee at 4 PM right now get some rest homey you can follow me since I am taking my car too" Eddie was telling him this too

"OK Buddy" Alex II enter Eddie House then lay on his couch Sleeping for 3 Hours till 4 pm while Eddie getting his clothes ready and packing up too.

Part 2: Alex II and Eddie Arrived At Acme Acers also Bimbett sighting too.


	2. Chapter 2

When 4 PM into Alex II got up as he see Eddie already pack his car a 2005 Toyota as he was looking at him

When 4 PM into Alex II got up as he see Eddie already pack his car a 2005 Toyota as he was looking at him.

"Hay Amigo time to head to Acme right now" Eddie was talking to him as he heading out the door.

"Ok Coming Eddie" Then he got up then Stretch as he head to the door then got into his car waiting for Eddie to start as he will followed Eddie then Eddie Singing Alex II to Followed as they drove off on 187 to I-15 as they heading to Acme Acers while thinking too.

Then at 7 PM they got to Acme Acers as Eddie Arrived to the Junkyard while Alex II Drove in the Driveway a Treelike house as he got out his Mom Slappy hugging him "Hi Son Glad you here" as Skippy and Alex I came to great Alex II

"Hay Son How you been" Alex I was hugging his son too

"I am Fine dad" Alex II was being hug and he see Skippy hugging him too as he was happy to see him.

"Hay Brother How was your trip" Skippy was asking too.

"Long Bro it was long" Alex II was tired

"Well Son You need get some sleep then tomorrow you can explore this town also meet some Students you be seeing at school in September 7 also to hang out with them too" Slappy was telling him this

"Well good night mom, See you, Dad and Brother in the morning" as Alex II took his stuff into his Room then setting everything togever since his dad got him a Plasma HD TV also with a HD Antenna too then he went to bed to sleep so he can be energize in the morning

Part 3 coming up and instead of Alex II meeting Bimbett it will be Jane Deer Vinnie the Deer Cousin also the stars of Tiny Toons too.


End file.
